Zemyx - Accidental Pleasure
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: After Demyx falls through Zexion's ceiling, a bit of spontaneous sexytime happens! Sorry if it sounds rushed at all, or really random. I haven't written for these two in a while... Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI SMUT GOODNESS. Thanks again my lovelies!


_I haven't written Zemyx in such a long time oh my God… I love these two but I need to finish up some requests before I write more for them! SMUT WARNING!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI SMUT GOODNESS. Part of a complete fangirl/fanboy's diet! Hees… I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Zexion, or Demyx. Thanks!_

 **Zemyx - Accidental Pleasure**

"Awaah!" A sharp cry and the sound of broken tile and wood accompanied the crashing of a blonde of Zexion's bed. The blunette was sitting cross-legged, reading a large stack of books, and Demyx had come crashing down from his ceiling, looking surprised and a bit scared. Large cracks and a lovely Demyx-sized hole was punched above. "Owie…"

The senior-ranked Nobody leveled an icy gaze at the blonde. He was almost at a loss for words. Almost. "How? What? Demyx why the hell are you in here?!" He closed the book with a sharp snap, making the wincing elder jump.

"Well, I was searching for Roxas since he said that he had bought sweets for me during his mission and I was searching for him and I guess I stepped on this one weak part of the floor and now…" He looked around a bit. "Now I guess I'm in your room, Zexion." His mouth split into a cute smile that made some of the teen's startled anger fade away. He reached over and placed the book on the 'finished' stack on the other side of his bed.

"I think Saїx is going to kill you for that…" He cracked a small smile and pointed at the ceiling, amazed at the slender rent in the plaster. Leaning forward, he found that he could gaze up into the other room. "Are you hurt?"

Demyx was gazing at the look of wonder on the blunette's face and finding it all too cute. He didn't pay attention to what the skinny teen had said. "Huh?" The blonde snapped back into focus. "What did you ask me?"

"I asked if you're okay. Like if you're hurt or anything." The blunette scooted a little toward the dusty elder, brushing off a bit of the white plaster from his jacket. He was fully in caretaker mode. Demyx coughed a bit and then smiled again, leaning into his hand when he wiped some of the white from his cheek.

"I think I'm just a bit bruised, not broken." His eyes flicked to the aqua ones that the teen wore, the ones that were a bit lighter than his own. "Stop fussing over me, sillybutt." He leaned forward and touched his lips to the teen's cheek, feeling the blunette's skin heat up a bit as he blushed at the kiss.

Zexion almost immediately wanted a bit more, moving to meet his mouth with the elder's in a moment. He murmured against the blonde's lips, his hands involuntarily moving to hold his shoulders.

"I care because I don't want you in pain. I love you, so I care."

"Thank God for that…"

The pair broke apart and then just smiled like idiot for a time before the elder's face sobered, his eyes turning a familiar shade of deep cyan as he pressed his lips to the teen's neck and trailed down to the collar of his coat.

"Demyx…?" The panicked whisper of his name didn't stop the blonde's course as he reached the blunette's ear, dipping his tongue into the folds of the shell and felt the teen shiver against him. He was please when he felt slender hands and long fingers weave into the material of his jacket, at his shoulder and his waist. "Demyx…"

"Hmm…?" the blonde chuckled into his ear, meeting his mouth once more in a kiss so sweet that it rivaled the treats the Demyx craved. "What's the matter with a bit of fun…?" He felt a gasp rise from the teen's chest and his hands clench tighter at him. "Do you want me to stop…?"

Zexion was surprised to hear his voice be sobered, not low and a bit husky like it had been. This was the real Demyx, not the lust-drunk one, who was asking him. His gaze was even nearly pure, a hint of the darkness in the deepest part of his eyes. The blunette wanted to ask why he wanted this now of all times, why the blonde was so eager to take him… Btu he drowned those logical thoughts.

Why not make this as sudden and as striking as Demyx entrance into his room…? He shakily shook his head and kissed him back. "No… I want this…"

In return, the elder smirked into the kiss and let one of his hands drift from the teen's back to his front, dragging his jacket zipper down his chest at a torturously slow pace. For that, he earned a playful nip at his lower lip.

"Don't do that sort of crap…" Demyx was even more pleased at the low tone of the blunette's voice. He was losing it too… The blonde slid the jacket away from the teen's bare chest, surprised at the sight of skin rather than a thin shirt or something. The coats were warm anyway, but the scholar usually wore something underneath. He only wore nothing underneath when he was thinking about doing something naughty… Demyx smirked at the thought.

Zexion gasped and moaned slightly as he felt bare hands roam his torso, the elder's gloves pulled off with his teeth in mere moments before his mouth was on his again. He began to lean back, the blonde following him and hovering above him as he raised a slightly-shaking hand and slid his zipper down. The cold metal on the chains of Demyx' jacket felt like ice to him, sending shivers along his frame.

He felt a hand glide smoothly down to his hips, the musician's nimble fingers undoing his belt before he knew it and sliding into his pants. And then the teen found himself moaning softly as the blonde moved his hand along his hard heat. His touch alone was orgasm-worthy…

The elder teen bent his head to his pale chest and kissed along his shoulder and collarbones again before dipping his head lower, catching a perked nipple in his teeth. Zexion found his face heating up again and his whole body twitch at the touch.

Demyx flicked the tip of his tongue against the bud and rolled the other between the fingers of the hand that wasn't in teen's pants. He felt hands creep warmly along his own chest and down to his pants, slipping inside without a second thought and stroking him at the same pace he was giving to Zexion. His touch was warm and caring, feeling calm in contrast to his own.

"Demyx… Can you-?" Zexion was interrupted by a quick kiss. The blonde had a wicked look in his eye that told him he knew exactly what he wanted. He kissed down the length of his torso and slid his pants and underwear away with one hand, the other running along his stomach. Then a low, soft moan blessed his ears as he took the teen into his mouth.

The blunette smiled like a drunk and leaned his head back, tangling one hand into the blonde's hair and tugging at it lightly. He soon enough began to move his hips in time with the elder's head, making it feel far better now in the wet heat of his mouth and tongue and throat… He felt a little bad for Demyx, but not too bad.

The heat and quickly became too much, the teen feeling heat pool in his stomach and hips and growing ever more intense until he felt himself come. He shivered and moaned, then gasped for breath and fought the urge to succumb to the slumber that dragged at his lids and body. He heard Demyx swallow, a thin white line running down his chin that he wiped away on his coat sleeve before he gasped.

"Ah… Zexion…" That soft moaning gasp of his name made the teen feel a lot more awake. He'd normally been gentler and warmer with the blonde, but that all changed once he sank his teeth lightly into the elder's lightly tanned throat. He found some sort of odd strength that made him switch them around, so that he was above, and he yanked the elder's pants away from his hips, barely noticing his lack of underwear.

Kicking his pants away from his legs, the blunette kissed the elder as he stroked him firmer than before, reaching his other hand to grasp one of the elder's. His musician's fingers would be good at this… He caught one of his hands and reached to his backside to have him… His breath caught a little as he felt his fingers press around his entrance just as he wanted. It felt really weird, but really good too…

"You're so cute when you're flustered…" Demyx' comment was met with a long, deep kiss that had the pair gasping for air at the end. "When I do this…" He slipped a finger inside and gazed at the close-eyed expression the blunette's face turned into. "You look so adorably sexy…"

"Mmm…" the teen moaned, bending his head to bury his face in the elder's strong shoulder. Comments like that only made him more flustered… Zexion jolted as the second and then third finger was added, the feeling inside more strange pleasure than pain now. "Dem…"

He moved so that his fingers slid out, then moved his hips and body forward so that he was positioned correctly. So that when he would move, he'd feel nothing but pleasure… Demyx nodded, his hand gentle on the side of his face as he moved his head back down and his hips shakily moved as well.

The blonde heard a soft moan as he felt himself haltingly enter the wet, tight heat. It felt too good for both of them… He soothingly stroked the teen's hair and down his back and sides, waiting for him to move at his own pace. "Don't force yourself to move… I'll still be here…"

He kissed his ear after that and felt his member pull out and then back in, now at a steady and slow pace that was getting faster. Zexion moved away from his shoulder and hovered a few inches away from his lover's face, kissing him when it hurt too much and taking more pleasure in the elder's soft touch. It was surprising that Demyx could remain gentle while his face turned in the pleasure he felt inside of the blunette.

It wasn't very long before heat building up in the blonde's hips turned into liquid heat, filling the teen up. He moaned low and gripped the teen's hips, holding him down to his length until he was finished. Releasing him, he felt himself pull out and Zexion move to hold him tight to himself. Demyx' eyes came into focus.

"Zexion… You're all white now… from the ceiling…" He chuckled at that and kissed his mouth softly before he felt the blunette succumb to his sleep, his lips unturned in a calm smile. It felt good to have this… to have him...

And in Demyx' non-existent heart, a small bloom of joyous love sprouted amongst millions that he'd created for the teen. That existed for him and him alone…


End file.
